Fire and Ice
by GreenTea8
Summary: Priest Seto is forced to take on the role of mentor to a certain rebellious blond. It doesn't take long for them to realize that they are like fire and ice.  Priest Seto x AncientEgypt!Jounouchi
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

The high priest ran through the labyrinthine corridors, heart pounding and clutching a sword in his hand. Reaching the vast double doors, he flung them open with unprecedented ease.

"Bakura!"

Suddenly, he paled, feeling all of the strength draining out of him.

The Thief King had his arm in an iron grip around a struggling young man and was holding a dagger to his neck.

"High Priest Seto. I've been expecting you."

At the name, the hostage looked up. Desperate honey-brown eyes locked with blue.

"Jounouchi …" Bracing his sword before him, Seto tried to check his trembling hands. "Let him go!"

The Thief King smiled. "Not without something in return."

"What do you want? Gold? Jewels? Name it."

"I propose a trade, my dear priest. This boy's life … for your body."

Jounouchi froze. Seto's eyes widened.

"Do you value him? Or is he just another slave to you?"

It was icily silent. Seto's eyes were fixed on the knife against Jounouchi's skin.

A hoarse sound escaped Jounouchi's throat. "No …"

Slowly, Seto straightened and dropped the sword. "Release him."

The Thief King licked his lips.

"SETO, NO!"

Jounouchi suddenly felt a sharp pressure on his neck, and his vision went black.

Tossing aside the unconscious body, the Thief King stepped forward …


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, Jou … do you remember the first time we met? _

"High Priest Seto. The Pharaoh requests your presence."

I turn from the scroll I'm reading, feeling slightly irritated, and set it atop an already precariously large pile. Following the attendant as he winds his way back towards the Pharaoh's court, I wonder what my cousin is up to this time.

With some effort, the attendant pushes open the doors for me, revealing the familiar central court. The Pharaoh is in his throne as usual, though his posture hints that he is a bit perkier than normal. My gaze flits to the golden haired boy kneeling besides him. He looks no more than a year or two younger than myself.

_I immediately disliked you. _

"Ah, Priest Seto," the Pharaoh begins. He smiles; it is slightly disquieting. "I see you've noticed Jounouchi."

Who the hell wouldn't have? … What are you scheming, Atem …?

"He was one of the few survivors at the recent northern village tragedy. … I'd like to put him under your care, to be trained as a scrollkeeper."

My head snaps up from its deferent bow. "But! …"

"Hadn't you mentioned you needed one, High Priest?"

I scowl at him. He takes my huff and slight turn of the head as signifying defeat. Smirking, he turns to the boy. "Go." Then, fixing his amethyst eyes on my own, "… Play nice."

This whole time, the boy had been looking down. Only when he stood did he finally raise his head.

_And I saw your eyes for the first time. Those eyes that surged like fire. _

"Follow me," I growl at him while shooting a glare at Atem, who has stopped trying to hide his amusement and is now openly enjoying the fact that I am severely pissed off. My damn cousin has too much free time.

I'm stomping my way back to the library, where I had been interrupted – apparently to be the victim of one of the Pharaoh's whims. People in my way know to step aside quickly; I have a reputation for my temper and I couldn't care less about it. I glance back at the boy, hoping that maybe he'd gotten lost or something and so was no longer my problem.

He hadn't. In fact, he was wearing this crooked grin, as if he was just as amused by my annoyance as the Pharaoh was.

That does it … I turn on him. "Listen, kid. The Pharaoh may have told me to babysit you, but I'm a very busy person, and I do not feel any obligations towards you. If you want to stay alive and well, I'd suggest you leave me alone."

_It was the way you looked at me. That proud, rebellious, defiant look in your eyes that set me boiling … _

"Jounouchi."

"What?" I ask.

"My name is Jounouchi. Not 'kid.' 'Cause honestly, you don't look that much older than me."

"How dare you talk to your superior that way?" Okay, deep breath. Hell if I'm going to let this kid get to me. "If I must put up with you, the first thing I will teach you is respect for authority!"

I lean towards him, trying to look menacing, like a drill sergeant. To my surprise, he thrust his face right up at mine, glaring straight back at me.

"Understood … Master."


End file.
